


Headache

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot, drabble, because harry had woken up with a killer headache (not my best, but hell i'm sick and it just came up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Little something i wrote while sick. no beta read... not even by me... do give me a discount, i'm sick...
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"

**-Headache-**

Harry groaned when he woke up, his head hurts... maybe he had drink too much last night?

his lover smiled amused at his state and went to prepare him a cup of tea for him and potion for the hangover

"It's not funny." Harry hoarsely said, his head was thrumbing around like little needles

his lover chuckled again but didn't argue.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll just firecall my boss and warn him that i need the morning off. it isn't fair. you drank more than i did."

"I tolare more beverage than you do..." his lover argued before leaving laughing coldly at Harry who threw his pillow at the closed-door.

his head pounded every time he moved. it hurt... he was sweating... did he really have a hangover? it didn't feel like a hangover... his head was pounding.

"Harry?" Harry groaned, too loudly... "Your boss filecalled me, you didn't warn him about the... harry you're burning!"

harry groaned turning to the other side.

"too loudly." he argued.

his lover sighed and left to return a potion that he forced Harry to take.

"I'll go warn that I'll stay home today..." tom said, kissing harry's forehead.

"No kissing... you'll get sick." Harry hoarse voice said, his mouth felt like it was filled with honey and it was difficult to speak or to think his lover chuckled.

"I'll love to see your sickness try to get me sick." he left room only to return a while later, staying sitting by harry's side

Harry woke in and out of sleep, every move made his head pound like hell, the room was dark, darker than usual and at his bedside chair was his lover reading some parchments in the dark so he wouldn't have to stay away from Harry.

"Tom?" Harry mumbled. his lover looked up and smiled at harry "I luck you."

the dark lord chuckled

"i think the word you meant was love, my Harry."

Harry blushed putting his hands on his head to hide the embarrassment and at the same time to take the pounding away

hands appeared on his hands and pulled them from his head, he looked only to actually be able to see the red eyes of his lover, from so close he was. "Tom...?"

the dark lord leaned down and kissed him

"Me too, my Harry, me too. i luck you, too."

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** too much headache for me to think straight enough to write more


End file.
